


T-minus

by AquaCitty



Series: Family Melodies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Family Fluff, Fluffy, Just all fluff, M/M, basically bobby ellen dean sam ash jo and adam are all family, proposal, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaCitty/pseuds/AquaCitty
Summary: Cas proposes to Dean. It's super fluffy and cute.Teen rating for swearing.(Non-Hunter AU | 1/15/04)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destial, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer
Series: Family Melodies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903039
Kudos: 46





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this! It was a lot of fun to write. I'm always up for good family feels <3.

January 15th 2004 - 30 days to go

Cas nervously walked up the Singers household. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t done this a million times before, but this was the first time in a long time he had approached the house without his boyfriend. 

He knocked on the door, and heard some clamoring in the house. 

The door creaked open, a woman's voice called out sternly, “Let me answer it Adam.” 

Despite her words, Adam ran out behind his mother's legs as soon as the door opened, grinning in delight upon seeing Cas. 

“Cassie!” The four year old screamed, hugging his legs, causing Cas to wobble dangerously. 

“Adam,” Cas smiled and nodded at the little boy. 

Adam made grabby hands at the man, and Cas quickly obliged and picked him up. 

“Cas, what are you doing here?” Ellen asked curiously, stepping aside to allow him in. 

Ellen wandered off to the kitchen quickly while Cas made his way over to the couch, sitting down, and placing Adam beside him. The boy quickly hopped off the sofa and began playing with a toy that had been previously abandoned on the rug. 

Ellen returned with two cups of coffee, handing one to Cas who took it with a nod. 

“I--” Cas trailed off, now that he was actually here he wasn’t sure what to say, “I have something to ask of you and your husband.” 

Ellen looked mildly surprised before getting up and calling up the stairs, “Bobby! Get your ass down here!” 

Cas sipped his coffee awkwardly while they waited on him. 

“What?” Bobby asked gruffly, “Oh… hi Cas.” He said, realizing the forth presence. 

“Please… sit” Cas started… “As you know me and Dean have been dating for a few years now, and… I love him, I really do.” 

“Oh my god,” Ellen gasped, putting her hand up to her mouth. 

Cas flushed, staring down at his lap, “So. I’ve come here to ask for your permission for his hand in marriage.” 

“Oh my god!” Ellen repeated happily, “Yes! Yes, obviously!” 

“Of course you idjit, why’d you even have to ask?” Bobby added. 

“Well it was always customary in my family--” Cas started before Bobby cut him off. 

“It was a rhetorical question boy.” Bobby corrected him with a laugh. 

Ellen stood suddenly, and pulled Cas up into a standing position and then a hug, “I am so glad he found you Cas.”

“When are you going to pop the question?” Bobby asked.

“I’m thinking in about a month…”

February 15th 2004 - 8 hours to go

Cas swallowed harshly as he inspected the engagement ring the jeweler had just handed him. The simple inscription ‘I love you’ is engraved on the inside of the silver band. He bit his lip, worried that it may not be enough to convey the mass of his love. A hand squeezed his arm and took him out of his trance, he turned to see his cousin Anna staring at with tears in her eyes. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Cas immediately sprung into protective mode. 

Anna giggled, wiping her eyes, “Nothing stupid… I’m just so damn proud of you.” 

“Oh…” Cas whispered, “Thank you.” 

Cas felt the redhead wrap her arms around him, and he gingerly returned the hug, making sure to hold on tight to the ring. 

“What do you think?” He held up the object for inspection after they break apart. 

Anna grinned, “It’s perfect,” she says sincerely. 

Over the years Cas has come to value Anna’s opinions highly, her approval calmed his nerves and he quickly turned to pay, a small smile on his face. 

When they exited the shop Cas received a text message from his (hopefully) soon to be brother in law, Sam. 

_ T-minus 8! Dude, good luck! _

February 15th 2004 - 1 hour to go

Cas’ heart beat as he took out his phone… everything was in place. The impala was parked on the road by their back door, a mix of Dean’s favorite romantic songs were playing, and a picnic under the stars was set up in a field they used to frequent when they first started going out. 

All he had to do now was wait. Dean worked about 30 minutes away, and he had texted he was heading back home exactly 29 minutes ago. Cas’ breath caught as he saw Jo’s car pull onto their driveway. 

Cas was sitting on their porch, dressed in the clothes he was wearing when they first met, a suit under a large trench coat. He shoved the phone into his pocket, and watched, mesmerized as Dean got out of the car. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Dean asked snarkily, crossing his arms. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean my sister picked me up from work, and my car had been taken out of her usual spot. Is baby okay?” 

Cas smiled at Dean fondly, taking his hand gently instead of answering his questions. 

Dean’s brow furrowed in confusion, but he followed his boyfriend into their house. Dean gaped when the door opened revealing a trail of candles, photographs, and rosebuds leading to their back door. 

“Holy shit… y-you know this is a fire hazard, right? We can’t just leave these candles lit.”

Cas laughed, trust his firefighter boyfriend to be worried about that. “Don’t worry babe, Jo is coming back to blow these out afterwards.” 

“Oh... well… good” Dean answered breathlessly, caught up in the ambiance. 

Cas led him to the backdoor, opening it to reveal where the path was taking them, to the impala. 

“Oh shit… shit, shit, shit.” Dean whispered… realizing what might be going on. 

Cas opened the passenger side door, and Dean slipped in without complaint (a very unusual occurrence) . When Cas closed the door he took a deep breath, he felt his eyes water, and he rubbed at them determined not to cry… not yet. 

Cas starred in at Dean, who’s eyes were closed, smiling as he let the music soothe him. Cas grinned as he started to lip sink to the lyrics. For a second Cas didn’t want to move, he didn’t want anything to change. He wanted to stay in the moment forever, staring at the love of his life, blissfully singing off-tune to some country song. But then Dean's eyes opened, and he looked up at Cas, and raised his eyebrows, as if saying  _ Get the hell in already _ , and so Cas took a deep breath, walked around the car, and got in. 

February 15th 2004 - 0 hours to go

Cas parked the car, cutting whatever song was playing off abruptly. The ride had been entirely made up of bad singing and jokes, and Cas’ cheeks hurt from smiling. He told Dean to wait, and quickly ran over to open Deans door for him. 

“What a gentleman.” Dean smirked, laughing when Cas took a bow., “Ah you’re learning sarcasm I see.” 

“Well I had a great teacher.”

“Hell yeah you did.” 

There was a picnic blanket laying on the grass a few feet away, and they walked towards it. Dean immediately lay down, staring up at the starry sky above them. Cas lay down besides him, taking Dean's hand, he took a breath. 

“Remember when we first came here? We were both confused about what we were, if we liked each other… and then you kissed me. I mean you ran away immediately after-” 

Dean snorted, “I was having my gay panic, cut me some slack”

Cas smiled, “True… but anyway, I don’t think I ever told you how amazing it felt. I think I was already starting to fall in love, and when you kissed me… it felt like fireworks, I never wanted you to let go. I never thought I could feel like that, you know… like really feel like that. But that’s how I feel everytime you kiss me, or hug me, or even look at me. And I swear it's becoming more intense with time. I love you, Dean Singer. I really do. And… I-” Cas trailed off feeling a lump in his throat. 

“C’mon Cas you got through the whole speech, you can do it!” Dean teased after a pause, nudging their shoulders together. 

Cas sat up, kneeling on one knee next to Dean who was propped up on his elbows. Cas noticed Dean’s eyes were filled with tears. 

He rummaged through his pocket until he found the ring box. 

“Dean” He sniffed and then laughed, “Will you marry me?”

There was a beat before Dean shrugged, “...Nah.”

“Dean.” Cas deadpanned. 

Dean’s face broke out into a smile, “Of course I’ll marry you you fucker.”

Cas collapsed on top of him, burying his face into Dean’s neck, bringing him into what can only be described as a bear hug. 

“You shouldn’t call me a fucker,” Cas squeaked after some silence, “That’s not a very nice thing to say to your fiance.” 


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam find out... kinda

Bonus: February 16th - 1 day past

Dean adjusted the computer per Sams’ request, pushing it back on the coffee table before returning to his spot next to his fiance (he’ll never get tired of saying that) Cas. Dean’s whole family was there, his parents Bobby and Ellen sat in armchairs, while his twin siblings Jo and Ash sat next to his youngest brother Adam on the couch. Even Sam was there, on a video call as he’s in Stanford, but it’s close enough. 

Dean wrung his hands together. 

“Spit it out bro, I’ve got a date with some pot just waiting for me.” Ash complained. 

Jo snorted while Bobby and Ellen cried out “Ash!” simultaneously. 

“Alright then, I called you all here because Cas and I have some news… We’re getting married!”

Silence.

“...Well don’t all celebrate at once.” Dean growled sarcastically. 

“Oh I’m sorry baby, we… just we all knew already. But we’re so happy for you” Ellen reached out to take her sons hand. 

“You  _ all  _ knew?” Dean gaped. 

“Blame mom! She told us all.” Sam accused. 

“Samuel Singer, that is not true!” Ellen scolded.

“You told me!” Sam argued back. 

“Well Jo told me,” Ash cut in. 

“There. See.” Ellen responded. 

“I honestly thought you knew, it was all mom was talking about all week!” Jo added, “If you had listened, then mom would’ve been the one to spoil it!”

“I feel ganged up on here!” Ellen yelled

“Mommy told me!” Adam giggled, making everyone laugh.

Ellen continued to plead her innocence, but nobody was listening, all teasing her goodnaturedly. 

“This was not how I expected this to go.” Dean sighed, leaning against Cas’ shoulder. 

“This is exactly how I expected this to go.” Cas replied matter-of-factly. 

Dean laughed, Cas was right, he really should’ve expected this. 


End file.
